warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sunstar
Style Concerns * Family Needs Citation [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'Talk!']]– ) 19:15, 27 June 2008 (UTC) * Apprentice Needs Citation [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'Talk!']]– ) 19:15, 27 June 2008 (UTC) * Description Needs Citation --[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 06:43, January 5, 2010 (UTC) * History could be expanded --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 00:44, April 15, 2010 (UTC) * Description needs citation. --BeautifulOblivion 03:35, May 17, 2010 (UTC) His family needs to be redone. I'm sure he had more family than just that. I agree. Goosefeather was his brother, not Featherwhisker. Maplefern 00:11, December 9, 2009 (UTC) No, Goosefeather was Moonflower's brother. Featherwhisker and Sunstar were brothers. No other family members of his were ever revealed. [[User:insaneular|'Insaneular' ]]|[[User Talk:insaneular| raluenasnI]] 00:41, December 9, 2009 (UTC) In the quotes section, it says ??? for what page in BP Bluefur and Sunstar were talking. Could someone fix this? I don't have the book with me at the moment.BeautifulOblivion 18:49, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Confusion In Bluestar's Prophecy she is mentored by Stonepelt until he retires then she is mentored by Sunstar but Lionpaw was mentored by Sunstar atthe same time. Stonestar May StarClan Light Your Path! Stonestar 00:33, 4 August 2009 (UTC)Stonestar I know the feeling. I don't understand it myself. It's not possible for mentors to teach two cats at the same time. I think that happened with Tigerclaw. He said something in one of the early books, about Longtail mentoring Cinderpaw or Brackenpaw... ‡ ♥ Clóüdskÿε™ ♥ ‡ 18:09, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Bluestar is mentored by Sunstar after stonepelt but lionpaw's mentor was pinestar when sunstar mentored bluepaw he was only deputy More Confusion Wasn't he WEAKENED by Greencough and killed by a dog?--Mosai57 09:56, 4 August 2009 (UTC) No i think he lost a life to green cough and was fully killed by a dog Iceriver 02:22, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Forest of Secrets :I'm pretty sure that when Bluestar was telling the story she only mentioned herself and Thistleclaw. I don't remember her talking about Sunstar, but I can check again... --♫ insaneular ♫ 14:40, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Random SUNSTAR IS AWSOME BEYOND EXPLANATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's nice and all, but please don't spam talk pages. They're about making improvements to the article. [[User:insaneular|'Insaneular' ]]|[[User Talk:insaneular| raluenasnI]] 21:35, December 21, 2009 (UTC) His Eyes His description says he has yellow eyes but in his picture he has green. I'm pretty sure they're green. In BP, it was mentioned he had green eyes several times--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 20:02, January 4, 2010 (UTC) In the copy I read of BP, it said in the allegiances that he has yellow. O.o 14:06, June 5, 2010 (UTC)Rabbitdash It's probably another Erin Typo. 8I Quailflight 14:11, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Apprentice? In Secrets of the Clans, it says that Sunstar (then Sunfall) mentored Lionpaw (Lionheart). It says nothing about Bluestar (then Bluefur), even though it's in Bluestar's Prophecy that Sunfall mentored Bluefur, after Stonepelt went to the Elders' Den. How could Sunfall mentor both apprentices at once, when that's not possible? Also, I thought Lionheart's mentor was Swiftbreeze, and only Swiftbreeze. I'm a little confused here. Did he mentor both cats (Bluefur and Lionheart) at the same time? ‡ ♥ Clóüdskÿε™ ♥ ‡ 18:07, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Whoops... Never mind. Someone asked this. xD ‡ ♥ Clóüdskÿε™ ♥ ‡ 18:08, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Apprintice Confusion Ok, I thought that Lionheart's mentor was Swiftbreeze and that Sunstar mentored Bluestar. Also, it is possible to mentor 2 cats at a time but it is not done very often.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 16:24, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Lionheart's mentor was Swiftbreeze, but how do we change it? (sorry, but i'm clueless... =) )Hollytail 00:52, April 2, 2010 (UTC) The only time I know two cats mentored an apprentice is when Lionheart and Tigerclaw mentored Firepaw. Let me check real quick.[[User:SnowStorm|''Snowstorm]][[User talk:SnowStorm|''Deputy of LightClan!]] 01:53, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Here. I copied this from Stonepelt's article : During the battle with WindClan, he recieved a gash on his shoulder, and when it didn't heal properly he was forced to retire to the elders' den early. Sunfall then took his place as Bluepaw's mentor. So Stonepelt was Bluepaw's apprentice but Sunstar took over. So , no I don't think 2 cats can mentor one apprentice.[[User:SnowStorm|''Snowstorm]][[User talk:SnowStorm|''Deputy of LightClan!]] 01:57, April 5, 2010 (UTC) The only time that ever happened was Tigerclaw and Lionheart mentoring Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw together, but Lionheart wasn't mentored by Sunfall! Swiftbreeze was his mentor in Bluestar's Prophecy, so how do we remove it from the blue box thing?